One Last Breath
by AngelicView
Summary: Its after the Ultimecia war and everything's gone back to the way it was. But Quistis harbors one terrible secret and her ex-student is determined to find out what it is. Sefitis. Chapter 9: Completed.
1. Chapter 1: Behind My Eyes

Disclaimer: You know the drill; these are not my characters and it all belongs to Squaresoft yadda, yadda, yadda.

A.N: This is a Quistis/ Seifer fic and will revolve around them mostly. Please, R/R. 

*****

The sun had gone. In it's place sat none other than the round gleaming moon. It sat alone this night, lost from the stars that had enveloped it the evening before. 

She sighed, a long breath that went from the depths of her soul through her shapely lips, and out into the cold night air. The evening was cool, with only a stray breeze present. It brushed across her cheek and lifted the stray strands of her hair from her face for a few moments, before disappearing. 

Quistis rose from the bench that sat out by the entrance of Balamb Garden. Her last class had been an hour ago and she had seeked sanctuary for a few precious moments before having to head toward her room, where Selphie was, no doubt, waiting to discuss wedding plans for her and Irvine. 

Quistis rarely irked her responsibilities but at times, she felt as if she were to explode without a few moment's silence. So, she had gone outside, in search of a quiet place and found the bench hidden behind a tree, almost completely shadowed. Only a moment or two. It was all she needed.

Was it surprising that she had stayed there almost an hour now? 

__

All good things must come to an end. 

With a resigned breath, Quistis went inside the doors to face the hell that was her life. 

*****

Quistis found Selphie in the cafeteria the next morning. She was her usual self, full of energy even when it was no more than eight in the morning. Tired and weary due to lack of sleep the night before, Quistis was not feeling well. Was it any surprise; after all, what was the meaning of the phrase 'wasting away'? 

"Quistis! Where were you last night? We were supposed to discuss your gown for the wedding. Now the tailor doesn't know you're measurements and we have only 3 months left!!" Selphie was having a panic attack. Quistis shook her head a little in amusement and laid frail hands on Selphie's shoulder. 

"Selphie, we've three months. I'm sure we'll be able to get my measurements by then." She'd never seen Selphie so nervous before; it was both heart-breaking and heart-warming to see it. "I promise that the tailor will get my measurements before the wedding." Selphie smiled, but Quistis saw her hands wring the napkin she held mercilessly. 

Letting go of Selphie's shoulders, Quistis made her way through the breakfast line and walked with Selphie to the table where Zell sat stuffing hotdogs into his mouth and Squall was poking his food with his fork. Rinoa and Irvine weren't any where around. Both of them had been sent on brief missions bu Cid and wasn't due back until tomorrow. 

Squall looked up as Quistis came to the table and smiled slightly in acknowledgement or friendship, Quistis couldn't tell, before returning his focus to the ever interesting fork and pancakes. 

Zell grinned and for a moment looked like a blowfish with his round cheeks filled to the brim with hotdogs. 

Quistis took a seat across the both of them, Selphie the seat next to Quistis.

For a moment, all that was heard around the table was Zell's chewing and the slight *_prick*_ sound of Squalls fork. 

Then conversation started up when Selphie laughed at Zell's attempt at stuffing 10 hotdogs at a time.

"I'm going for it! I know I can!" Zell stuffed another hotdog in his mouth and continued his activity.

Selphie went about asking Quistis about her plans for the wedding and Quistis gave her opinion as best she could: honestly. 

"If you like the color yellow, Selphie, I see no probl--" Quistis stopped mid-sentence and fell into a fit of coughing. Through her chest and out her lips, the shudders racked her body mercilessly. Covering her mouth with a napkin, and trying desperately to stop, Quistis grasped her chair with her right hand and leaned over. 

Surprised and worried, Zell, Squall and Selphie offered her glasses of water and trips back to her room for rest. Quistis shook her head no and waited for the coughing to subside.

"Quistis! What's wrong? Are you okay?" Selphie rubbed a hand up and down Quistis back.

Quistis managed a weak smile and folded the napkin that was soaked with blood on her palm. Hidden from sight, hidden from mind. 

"I'm fine. I just need a few hours rest. I'll see you guys around." She managed to make her way out the cafeteria and into the privacy of her own room before collapsing, with not even enough energy to close the door all the way. 

Before consciousness slipped from her grasp, one thought flew across her mind.

__

I'm going to die.


	2. Chapter 2: Boredom is Worst than Death

Disclaimer: FF8 and its characters not mine, unfortunately.  Which really stinks.  Oh well. 

Sorry guys, I haven't written.  Been busy with school work and personal issues.  Enjoy, though I think this chapter is a little boring.

----------

It was too bright.  

Quistis groaned as her eyes fluttered open only to be forced shut again as the piercing beams of the sun melted around her room.  Her body felt as if it had wakened from a thousand years of sleep, and it took substantial effort to clear her head and lift herself from the ground to her bed.  

What time was it?

Slowly, she recounted the few previous events.  She had met Selphie for breakfast.  Had fell into a fit of coughing.  Stumbled back to her room.  

Quistis sighed mentally.  She still had a month left, but the effects of the disease were starting to show already.  Hiding it under the excuse 'I'm just tired' wasn't going to fool her friends for long.  

Suddenly, she felt unbearably tired.  As if the strength she had had decided to retreat and left her feeling barren and wasted.  Was she fighting a losing battle?  

_Am I even fighting at all?_

----------

Seifer felt like his head was going to explode.  It would've been better yet if it did.

In front of him, Hyperion sat still across his desk and the coffee that had been left over from yesterday sat next to it.  Outside the room window, the sun was starting to reach its peak height, showering Garden and its surroundings with startlingly bright beams of yellow.  It was an incredibly beautiful day.

And he was bored senseless.  

He groaned inwardly.  Ever since he had been readmitted back into Garden and given a "second chance that must be taken seriously", as Cid put it, he had passed the SeeD exam and had been completely excited to be sent on some mission that would give him the rush of adrenaline he once knew.  

This did not happen.  Seifer had yet to be sent on one important mission and spent his days lounging around Garden's facilities.  He would've gone up to Cid and demanded to be sent on a mission if he hadn't been warned by Matron. 

_The woman could make me do anything, Seifer thought without much feeling.  He loved Matron as a mother figure that he never had and would've probably done whatever she asked of him.  She never asked too much of him though so when she did, he was bound by his conscious to do as she bid.  _

A weak point, he supposed, but it didn't bother him to have just this one.  

Restless, he stood up with Hyperion and opened the door just as Xu was raising a hand to knock.  Surpised, and then irritated, Seifer lifted an eyebrow.

Xu lifted her eyes to his in firm defiance before speaking. 

"Headmaster Cid would like a word with you Seifer."  With that, she turned on her heels and walked at a steady pace down the hall and towards the elevator.

Irritation replaced by curiosity, Seifer closed and locked the door behind him before following suit.


	3. Chapter 3: For A Coconut

Sorry everyone. I'm really late with this update, but I've been really lazy lately. ; Hopefully, I'll get all this finished…soon… 

DISCLAIMER: All characters belong to Square. I wish I owned them but unfortunately, I don't. Too bad.

-----------

Quistis stepped across the threshold into Cid's office, her posture straight, the air around her regal and proud. She acknowledged Seifer, who was leaning against the wall, with a simple nod. A façade, she thought bitterly. How good she was at secrets. 

"You wanted to see me, sir?" she said, her focus on the man that was scanning a piece of paper in his hand. He seemed to noticed her presence only then. 

"Yes, yes. Quistis, I'm glad you could join us." He stood up, circled his desk to lean against it. With the distance closed between him and the two SeeDs, he clasped his hands in front of him, a grave look upon his face. Quistis was briefly aware of Seifer coming up to stand next to her, before Cid caught her attention again. 

"No use beating around the bush. SeeDs Rinoa Heartilly and Irvine Kinneas have neglected to send in their report. Based on past reports and information gathered from the two SeeDs… I fear the worst."

----------

**__**

Meanwhile, somewhere off in the middle of an ocean…

The island itself was out in the middle of nowhere. 

White sand and thin palm trees filled her vision as far as it could reach. Breathing a heavy sigh, she dropped down to the soft white sand, legs folded, and hands under her chin.

"We're out in the middle of NOWHERE!" 

Rinoa swiped angrily at the sand, feeling it slip through her fingers like water slipping out to form a waterfall. Irvine leaned against the bent trunk of a nearby palm tree, his face tilted toward the cloudy sky. 

"Look on the bright side, you wanted a vacation," he commented, bringing his eyes back to Rinoa who glared icicles at him. Irvine forced a nervous laugh and went back to contemplating if he would make it out of this alive and in one piece. 

Rinoa stared at the endless leagues of salt water for a moment more before picking herself up, dusting off the remaining amounts of sand and turning a full 360. She made her way up the beach, stopping a small distance from the tree that Irvine was leaning against and pulling out a pocket knife from under her right heel. Aiming with one eye, she held the knife in her right hand behind her for velocity, alarming a very petrified Irvine.

"Now, Rinoa. We've haven't come to that yet. We're not---AH!" Irvine ducked as Rinoa, blatantly ignoring him, let the small knife fly. The knife went high above Irvine's head and landing securely in the middle of the batch of fruit.

The coconut landed with a soft thud a few feet from Irvine. 

Irvine stared wide-eyed at the round fruit. "A warning, next time, would be greatly appreciated."

Rinoa grinned.

----------

I'm sorry; this chapter was really short, but I have major case of writers' block. Any ideas would be appreciated to get my out of this slump. 


	4. Chapter 4: Misery Loves Company

Disclaimer: Yeah, do you think FF8 belongs to me? I don't think so.. 

_____________________

The rain fell steadily upon the train's clear windows. The sound of it lulled Quistis and drew her to watch from her seat out to the passing landscape. The mild fog that had come with the rain have woven itself into the scenery, making it seem as if it had been there for centuries. Quistis felt her mind drifting as it often did when she was relaxed and almost let it before she remembered where she was heading to and why. 

Shaking her head slightly, as if to set her mind back to reality, she focused on the report sitting on her lap. She frowned, flipped through the pages and reread the parts she had highlighted. Rinoa and Irvine had written the report nearly 3 months before and from the length and looks of it, they had stumbled upon a rather large and complex operation. 

".. it seems that the underground meetings we've caught scent of has been going on for a while now. The discussions are held in extremely private locations and no one seems to know more than that, or won't say at the very least. We suspect that many citizens in this town are unaware of the situation and only the lower class, poverty ridden Samaritans have any information that is of use to us. SeeD Irvine and myself will continue to follow this operation and it seems to be something of a great deal more importance than we had first believed it to be…"

Closing the folder, Quistis fell into her thoughts. Headmaster Cid had explained to them about the suspicion the town mayor had about his citizens dealing in illegals. It seemed like an easy mission, Quistis mused. Illegals, meaning basic drugs, had starting becoming a problem not too long ago. Usually, the cases involved operations being ran by small town gangs who wanted to make a name for themselves. Those were easily dealt with and had become almost routine, sadly. But after the last report, word from Irvine and Rinoa had stopped coming, until finally, Cid made the decision to send another team after them. Which explains why Quistis was on a train bound from some small town that she'd never heard of. 

Quistis started when the door to the compartment opened and found herself frowning as Seifer made his way into the small space and sat himself down on the couch across from her. He flashed her that arrogant grin of his and proceeded to ignore her as he looked out at the window, arms across his chest, his left foot spread across his right thigh. 

It didn't explain, however, why she found herself one half of a team that included Seifer Almasy. 

She sighed inwardly, and attempted to ignore him as she continued with her thoughts. What had happened to the pair, she wondered, her brow wrinkled in frustration. From all looks of it, they hadn't been suspected or found out… then again, she thought, it's completely possible for them to have been founded out sometime after the report had been written. But Rinoa and Irvine were trained SeeDs; even if their identities had been revealed, they would've found someway to get in touch… 

"Thinking hard?" Startled, Quistis blinked several times before fixing her mouth into a thin set line. 

"Unlike some people." Seifer quirked a brow and shrugged his shoulders. 

"I've figured out all that can be figured out." 

Sarcasm coating her words, she folded her own arms across her chest. "And what's that?" Seifer turned his face from the window and tilted his head slightly, as if studying her, before breaking out into a sneer. "That we won't find anything else from the reports aside from the fact that there's something else in full swing other than a quaint little town with half its citizens making a living as fishermen." 

Biting her lip, Quistis wisely remained quiet and kept the temper that tickled her throat at bay as she broke eye contact and ended the conversation. Because she knew he was right, she was even more frustrated. Forcing herself to calm down, she continued to watch the passing landscape outside her window and this time, allowed herself to get lost in her daydreams that she so often had when only misery had been her company. 

_____________________

Omg.. Its been like what, half a year now? I'm so so sorry for the delay! I just never got down to typing up another chapter until now. And I know its horribly short. ;; Please don't hurt me. *dodges tomatoes and rotten fruit as she laughs nervously* Anyways, since its summer, I think that the next chapter will be following along soon. I'll try my best. 


	5. Chapter 5: A Parade of Lies

Quistis stepped lightly onto the cobblestone streets and paused momentarily as she took in her surroundings.  Her brow lifted a bit in surprise as she notice the quaint cottages that lined the streets and the laughter that rolled from the people nearby.  _Everything's so… innocent,_ she thought. _It's hard to imagine anything happening in this town._  Frowning at her thoughts, she started down the main road, oblivious to the lean figure walking next to her.  

"Can't imagine drugs in this place," Seifer announced loudly as he glanced at the nearby stalls of food and children fluttering along the edges of the streets.  

"Mm hmm…" came the distracted reply as Quistis turned a corner, following the map she had been given by Cid.  People around them didn't pause in the least bit or even acted as if they had notice their presence.  Life, it seemed, was in full bloom here.  

Seifer swung Hyperion loosely over his shoulder and loitered behind Quistis as he continued his exploration.  A bracelet that shone with hard work and dedication, a child that glittered with joy for the lollipop he just got or a women laughing a full laugh from the depths of her throat.  _It's like a dream,_ he mused.  _How can these people be so happy?  It wasn't until he looked ahead did he realize he had lost the tall figure of his companion.  _

_Great._

---------------------

"What do you mean you have ONE room?  What kind of inn has one room?"  The bartender looked fearfully as the tall woman, flushed with fury, demanded an answer.  

"W-w-we only have o-o-ne room", he repeated.  "W-w-we have a-an attic i-f you want to u-u-se that.  F-free of charge."  Perspiration broke out across his face.  _This has never happened before.   _

Silent for a few moments, Quistis forced herself to calm down.  She was yelling at the poor man for committing no crime and he looked almost ready to jump boat, so to say.  _What am I doing..  _Shaking her head in disappointment, she looked guiltily at the frightened bartender, who was shrinking ever smaller behind the counter.  

"Sir, I'm sorry for causing such a ruckus.  If you could allow the usage of your attic, it would be greatly appreciated."  Quistis bowed slightly in apology.  "We will pay for that along with the one room that you have free."  The man nodded furiously, handing two keys marked clearly with the number 5 on one and 'Attic' on the other, before shrinking once again behind the counter.  Apologizing again, Quistis made her way up the narrow stairs and efficiently found number 5 marked on the second to last room down the hall.  As she pulled the key out of the key hole, she placed that attic key on the miniature desk that had been placed decisively to her left, almost immediate to the entrance.  Frowning again, she lingered on the piece of metal.  She had already noticed that Seifer had fallen behind but had decided to let him.  After all, he could find his own way here.  _Since he's such a great SeeD, she thought sarcastically.  Tired with fatigue, she could not think beyond that but instead found herself sitting in the bath tub fifteen minutes later.  __A 28 hour train ride.  What a nightmare.  And since when had she been so weak?  She should be studying the reports, trying to find out all she could from them.  _

_I should be poring over them right now, _she thought depressingly.  Ever since her illness, she noticed, she had become less and less like herself and more like a dummy hidden behind masks.  She was Quistis to everyone around her and merely a stranger to herself.  No longer could she find the effort to read, to write or even just to laugh.  She couldn't bear living as if tomorrow would always come when she knew for her, it would end with today.  

As the tears threatened to fall, Quistis Trepe could not find any meaning in her life, no matter how long she searched.

----------------------------

The rain had started again, Quistis noticed.  Glancing up from her reports, she watched, almost enchanted as the drops fell gently upon the rows of slanted rooftops before sliding gracefully onto the streets.  The bustle of people had slowly dispersed before Quistis could no longer see any heads bobbing outside her window.  Most had gone home, curtaining windows, and stuffing chimneys.  Strange, she thought.  Rain was never a depressing thing for her.  

Shaking her head out of the clouds, she focused back on her report just as a half-naked Seifer stepped out of the bathroom.  

"You know," Quistis started without looking up, "They're probably still here."  Seifer continued to towel his scalp.  "Where would you take two trained SeeDs where they aren't able to find some means of communication…?" She was talking more to herself than to Seifer.  

"I can't believe the woman poured the bucket right over me."  Seifer glowered at the thought of his trip around town as he swung open her room door and slammed it shut after he left.  The nerve of the man.

Quistis winced at the noise as the pounding in her head became a rock concert.  Rubbing her temples, she rummaged through her bag for the bottle of pills she kept with her, pulling out things left and right.  

An urgent knock on her door slowed her from her quest of the pill.  Irritated, she opened the door to the face of a pale, young man.  "M'am, you have to come downstairs."  Panic threatened to overwhelm him as his knees knocked together and his brow became covered in sweat.

"Whats wrong?" She laid a hand on his shoulder, hoping to calm him long enough to understand him.  

"T-the man downstairs, he told m-me to come get you.  It's so h-horrible."  Shivering all over again, he rushed inside Quistis's room, despite Quistis efforts to stop him, and inside the bathroom, quickly following by sounds of retching.  Unsure what was going on around her, Quistis made her way swiftly downstairs. 

Everything was as it was before.  The bartender had gotten over his fear and was lazily polishing glasses, despite tables being more empty than occupied.  The few who were there were laughing loudly and striking chats with the few they didn't know but other than that, she could not pick out anything out of the ordinary.  Quistis became lost for a mere moment before she rushed her way upstairs and into her room.  She had been a moment too late.  The man was gone and so were her reports and bag.   

_Dammit!_

----------------------------

A/N: Omg, I'm so sorry for the late update.  Frightfully late update.  I've lost slight interest in this story but I'll leave it up for the time being.  I think, personally, I'll still make updates, but they'll end up like this one: extremely late and rare.  This is going to take a while to finish.  If you guys want, I think it would be fun to add in chapter by chapter from different people.  If you're pissed that I haven't updated, write the next chapter in this story and email it to me.  I'll see which one fits along with the story and post it up.  ^-^  


	6. Chapter 6: Going, Going, Gone

Disclaimer: Mine?  HONTO NI?  *Squeals with delight*  Wait. _How much?  You're kidding.  I don't have that kind of __money.  Fine then.  So, what? I'll buy FF8 when I'm damn right ready to!_

****

"You lost the reports.  You _lost the reports?" Disbelief was evident in Seifer's voice as he stared at Quistis, who was busy packing her clothes as well as toiletries inside the black, flimsy bag she had bought off the inn keeper.  She continued to ignore a very pissed off Siefer as the headache inside her head had become a migraine, determined to make itself a permanent guest within her skull.  _

Add to that, she couldn't seem to see straight.

"How could you lose them?!"  Seifer continued, his voice growing louder.  

"I didn't lose them.  They were taken," Quistis replied, hurrying her steps even more so.   She wished Seifer would just shut the hell up.  "Now if you don't mind, we have to get out of here."  

Growling slightly, he glared at her before striding outside to the hallway and turning in the direction of the attic.  He returned not long after, his own bag, small and closed tightly dangling from his hand.  He didn't have the full story yet, but he would make sure he'd get it, he decided, as he continued to watch Quistis bustle around the room.  Just how much did the woman bring? 

Narrowing his eyes a bit, Seifer focused on her face as if he saw it for the first time_.  Had she become paler than he remembered_?_  Unconsciously, he took a step closer to a still distracted Quistis.  And when did she seem so tired?  He continued to observe her, trying to find all the small differences he could._

Quistis turned to find herself staring into a pair of very intent emerald orbs.  Thrown off guard, she started, and dropped the pair of gloves she was holding.  

"Damnit, Seifer.  What are you staring at?"  she asked with accusation, irritated now that the shock had wore off.  Not waiting for an answer, she shoved him away, breaking the eye contact and bent down to pick up her gloves.  

Seifer frowned as he watched her form.  Despite his immediate denial to ever being accused of such, he did care for Quistis, if not as a friend than as a mentor.  She had been his instructor once, and while he wasn't exactly the ideal student, she had been tolerant.  And he remembered once, vaguely, that he was attracted to her, her beauty and strength of character earning his respect and his admiration. Shaking his head lightly, he folded his arms across his chest, still grasping the tiny bag.  

Studying her, he found that she had changed, even if those changes were subtle.  Did she seem more fragile?  

His ever deepening thoughts were broken when he realized Quistis was done and already making her way past him and to the door.  

Muttering under his breath, he followed after.

****

She saw two of everything.  Two lamps across the hall, two chamber maids that went back and forth.  Sometimes, she saw four.  Shaking her head, Quistis continued down the inn steps, determined to make it downstairs and outside the oak door.  

"Going already?"  The innkeeper asked politely, although his ill disguised relief was evident.  

_Going already…_

She nodded, but found she could only perform that small action to the smallest extent- her skull threatened to burst with each shake.  

_Going already…_

Her steps started to become unsteady and her feet shook as if they could no longer stand.__

_Going…_

But still, she forced herself, one foot in front of the other.  The effort used all her strength, but determined she pushed on.

_Going…_

The door was right within her reach.  She couldn't hear any longer, the voices faded.  Dimly, she was aware of a pair of arms reaching out, gray and gloved.  She saw darkness after that, the black expanse of it filling her, consuming her, until she knew no more.  

_Gone._

****

Well, I liked this chapter.   ^^ Anyways, I've got mostly everything worked out, all the kinks and such, so everything should go smoothly from here on out.  I hope you guys don't hate me just yet.  

*Smiles nervously as she waves a white flag above her head*. 

I will continue this story, but I'm thinking it might span a bit over 20 chapters or so.  Not sure if that's a good thing.  ;  So yes, Quistis has gone and fainted on Seifer and what will happen now?  Who was the mysterious young man who stole the reports and what will happen to poor Rinoa and Irvine, who by now is probably dying of thirst?  

*Rubs hands together evilly.* Soon, my dears, soon.  *Gets pelted by a tomato in the face.*  

Angry and aggravated reviewer:  Just write already, damn it!  

*Sweat drop.*


	7. Chapter 7: No One Ever heard

Disclaimer: *waves fist angrily* Stop taunting my lack of ownership over FF8. Grr.

****

"Quistis? Quists? Can you hear me?" Shaking her head, Quistis found herself looking into the face of a very concerned Selphie. She smiled apologetically, although she wasn't quite sure what she was apologizing for. 

She wasn't quite sure where she was for that matter. Or what she was doing. 

"Quistis, are you sure you're okay?" Selphie asked, as she continued to search Quistis' face for answers. 

"I'm fine, I… I just faded out, that's all," came the reply. Frowning, but making no further comment, Selphie dropped the matter. 

"So, do you think yellow is a good color? I mean, it's not exactly something that you'd see much at weddings, I know, but who…" Her voiced trailed off as Quistis tried to grasp a hold on what she was saying. Confused, she watched as Selphie continued talking, but her words seemed to carry no sound as they escaped her. 

_What… What's happening?_ Panic started to well within her. She couldn't be here, sitting with Selphie. She had a mission with… with… that blasted man. What was his name? Oh, she knew it, she knew she did! What was she missing? Dizzy, she stood, grasping the edge of the table that hadn't been there a moment before. _I don't understand._ _What's going on?_ Everything around her started to spin, mingling and merging until she could pick out nothing. 

_Help me… Someone…. _

Her request went unheard, and silently, Quistis wept, her panic fading to be replaced by a sadness that she was so familiar with, and one that she accepted. After all, no one had heard her before. No one ever heard. 

****

Seifer frowned at Quistis' pale face as she lay on the flowerily pillow, her form, tall as it was, almost enveloped completely by the large quilt blanket. Almost cautiously, he prodded her shoulder gently with one finger, as if to see she would jump up and scream at him for distracting her from her sleep. Not that it seemed like a very restful sleep. Holding on to the edge of the blanket tightly, Seifer could've sworn she thought she was hanging on for dear life. 

Lifting a brow in thought, he continued to study her. She was definitely paler, he had concluded a few moments before, and thinner as well. And when- his eyes narrowed as he lifted her arm and pulled up the sleeve- did she get _this _scar? Hissing softly, he examined the scar across her wrist, his eyes becoming more and more like slits as he lifted her other arm to find an almost identical mark. He would never have spotted it them if the healer hadn't changed Quistis into what she called "comfies". Seeing as how Quistis was taller than almost all the women in this blasted village, it was natural for the outfit to be more than a few inches shorter. At the moment, he was glad that Quistis was a tall woman.

Releasing her arms back to their positions, Seifer decided that Quistis owed much more than an explanation for the lost reports. And he was determined to get it out of her. 

Sparing one last glance her still figure, he turned and had intended to make his way for the door when Quistis voice stopped him in his steps. 

"… Let me… let me… " Her voice began to trail off, her words beginning to become incoherent. Seifer struggled to catchthe next word before it became murmurs. 

"…. die… "

****

She surfaced slowly, her mind hazy and her sight fogged. It took a few moments for her to register that she was indeed still alive, a bitter disappointment to her, and that she was in a warm bed, with a warm blanket. Blinking, she moved her head slowly, feeling as if she was moving seven tons inside of whatever lesser amount her skull actually weighed. 

Okay, she was in a room. _A very, very, happy room,_ she added, as she lifted an eyebrow at the perky flowers upon the nightstand and the light blue curtains shadowing a small window. Forcing herself to sit up, she waited for the room to stop swirling a bit before she turned her head at a slight shifting at her right. 

And found herself looking up into a very calm looking Seifer. Frowning, she returned his stare, unwavering, although his eyes seemed so intense that she seemed to fall within the green of it. Were they always so _green?_

"Glad to see you're awake," Seifer said dryly, leaning against the wall in an almost haughty stance. "You chose a bad place to faint. Apparently, the whole village knows now about a tall, blonde woman who fell in a dead faint in their only inn." Quistis flinched at the image of chattering women and big, bold headlines. They _really _had to get out of here now. Their first week outside of Balamb and she had probably single-handedly foiled the entire mission. Wincing inwardly at the thought, Quistis lifted the blanket and placed unsteady feet upon the wooden ground. 

Seifer lifted a brow. "You can walk, in your state?" Annoyance picked at her as she glared at the gray figure. If she wanted to walk, she'd damn well walk and whatever state she chose to walk in, was her choice. Determined, she lifted herself from the soft mattress and found satisfaction in her ability to stand. Confident, she took a step forward. 

And found herself in a dizzy vortex of colors as her head began to spin, once again, and she started to fall backwards. Taking that step was a mistake. Landing in a soft mess of blankets, she waited for her vision to come back. 

Shooting Quistis an 'i-told-you-so-look' as she looked back up, Seifer quenched the slight satisfaction he felt, and looked at her with the same intensity she had awoken to. 

But before he could say what he intended to, a muffled scream followed by sounds of crashing and footsteps found their way to the room and Quistis could only blink as Seifer heaved her from the bed and practically drag her across the room to a door she hadn't noticed before. Pulling open the door, he shoved her inside. 

Without a word, he closed the door and Quistis heard a soft _click _before Seifer's footsteps retreated and became mingled with the others. 

****

A/N: Ahaha. That wasn't a cliffhanger. Of course not. I wouldn't do that to my faithful reviewers. *smiles innocently*

Anyways, this is where my story finally picks up pace and yes, we will go to Rinoa and Irvine, and yes we will get to them soon. If they haven't annoyed each other to death yet. 

Next chapter: Seifer, being the smart SeeD he is (not to mention hot), has already expected something like this. What will he do now? Will Quistis ever get out of that damn room? And will we finally see some sparks fly? And maybe a little fluff? 

*Listens to approaching footsteps of previous angry and aggravated reviewer* Mm…k… I'm pretty darn sure this means have to get back to writing. *Walks slowly towards open window* 

Remember people, a healthy writer is better than one who smells like tomato and has a broken leg or… something. -.-;

R/R, guys.  You know I love those. ^.~


	8. Chapter 8: The Whip Wielder

Disclaimer:  I just moved.  I have no cash anymore.  I don't even have a bus card.  Unless I plan to gain hard skills in a short, short amount of time, I can assure you, that I do not own Final Fantasy 8.

*****

The murmuring of voices, quiet and discreet, flowed like broken shards to Quistis' ears.  

"..here…"

"Idiots!..."

"What do you mean…?!...."  

The voices, unfamiliar to her, were urgent and impatient, authority flowing over one while some were shaky and unsteady.  Struggling, Quistis tried to catch as much as she could, her left ear practically plastered to the door.  

"… No, they're SeeDs!"

"Lost the…"  

_Lost the what?! _Quistis urged frantically.  Being a mental request however, it was not fulfilled.  Frustrated, Quistis strained even harder to catch what she could hear.  Fortunately for her, shuffling of footsteps spoke that they had already found the bedroom.  

"I hate flowers," said a man's voice, bitter and coated with disgust.  The sound of a feminine laugh softly flowed pass Quistis, surprising her to the fact that a voice like that could belong to someone sent to kill.  

"Fucking operation… useless.  Of course they aren't here anymore.  If they were, they wouldn't be SeeDs," the same man's voice spoke, this time with deep irritation.  "Nela's sent us on a wild goose chase."  

"I wouldn't say that," came the woman's voice.  "The bed's still ruffled.  They must've been here pretty recently."  

A vague murmur was the only sound that came after.  Shifting her weight around, Quistis leaned forward.  

"Should just kill them all…" mumbled the man.  "Don't understand why we're even suppose to _bring them back."  A crash immediately after gave Quistis the image of a broken flower pot.  The image quickly died as the woman replied._

 "Don't be so infuriating," the voice was firm now. "The last two were mediocre maybe but we could've gotten some valuable information from them, if you hadn't been so quick to drop them off in some deserted island."  More crashing and shuffling sounded as the footsteps neared.    Quistis didn't pay attention to the distance between them as the conversation continued. 

"They were useless too, like all of them," the man hissed under his breath.  "If I had things my way, SeeDs wouldn't even exist right now."  The intensity of the hatred surprised even Quistis, who had grown use to the hate that often masked the fear many felt for SeeDs.  

"Unfortunately, you do not." Another voice.  Authorative and by all sounds of it, female. The clicking of heels across the floor was efficient, the owner knowing exactly what she wanted and where to get it.  

"Nela-sama."  The woman's voice from before was respectful.  The same words were echoed by the man, although much more grudgingly.  

"If there is nothing here, do not waste your time babbling," the woman called Nela chided coolly.  There was a slight pause before she spoke again.  

"Have you checked that door?"  

Quistis blanched visibly.  Glancing around for any item she could use as a weapon, she was relieved to find her whip lying in a pile off to the corner of the tiny space.  Grasping the handle, she mentally thanked Seifer, who must've had the idea to stick it in here in the first place.  Lifting herself from her position, she steadied against the wall, her body tense despite its protests at movement.  She was in no position to fight, she knew, but her options had become less in number the moment Seifer had locked her in here.  Ignoring the throbbing pain in the middle of her chest, she waited for the inevitable, as the handle of the door shook and frustrated murmurs drifted to her ears.  _It's now or never… the thought was followed by another- one that left Quistis wincing at its intensity.  _

_Why can't I end it now? _ 

Angry at the idea, she shook her head furiously.  _I will not die at their hands!  They wouldn't kill me even if I let them.  If they've taken Rinoa and __Irvine__ prisoner, they wouldn't think twice about using me.  I will not take Balamb with me when I die.  She ignored the rattling of the knob for a moment, her thoughts calculating and wandering.  __These people aren't just ordinary illegal dealers.  What do they have with SeeD?  Why did they seem so concerned with us?  Why does nothing make sense!  Frustrated, she watched the knob continue to shake, not quite seeing it as her focus was concentrated on her train of thought.  __If Rinoa and __Irvine__ are still around this area, we have to find them.  Nothing will make sense into we do.  Seifer would… She blinked as the same calm voice invaded her concentration.  _

"Shoot it off."  

She loosed the coils of the whip, with her expression carefully blank.  _Now._

But the confrontation never came, although it sounded very much like an eruption on the other side.  Several voices from somewhere near the entrance to the room, she guessed, shouted out messages she couldn't catch, but it was immediately followed by urgent footsteps and the sound of running outside her window.  

Confused, she waited a while longer, but what she heard only served to deepen her frown- quiet.  

_What the… _ Peering underneath the slit at the bottom of the door, she could see no heels or shoes, confirming what she had heard.  _They've… left.  _  Biting her lip, she pulled the narrow black clip that held her bangs in place and proceeded to put the skills she had long ignored into use.  

*****

His breaths puffed out in tiny clouds of smoke in the cold air.  Dark had claimed the village, shadowing houses and consuming the streets.  It made the unfamiliar terrain of the woods even more dangerous.  Hyperion hung at his side, covered by his long coat that was worn with the memories of days past.  Footsteps behind him and shouting urged him on- fear was not the factor that persuaded but the need to get them away from Quistis.  In her weakened state, she wouldn't have the strength to fight.  The thought led to a memory of what the healer had told him when he had questioned her earlier and he quickened his pace.  He would lead them somewhere… a clearing where he could see all of them and where he could measure his opponents before crushing them, one by one.  The idea brought a familiar thrill to his bones but he suppressed the feeling, knowing full well that it had led him nowhere good in past experiences before.  Cursing under his breath, he looked around for a dark spot to disappear into.  If he was to fight, then he would make sure the element of surprise was his to control.  

"Idiot!  I don't care! Go FIND HIM!"  The command exploded from behind him, further back than he had expected.  Taking the chance, he chose the shade of an ancient tree, wide from its outline and enough to keep him well within its shadow.  With ease, he slid into the darkness, breaking from his run without losing stride and forced himself still as he waited.  

The clutter of boots grinded against the floor of the earth, the soft thumps of them repeating at different paces.  Their almost unseen shadows passed him, unaware.  They were disorganized, but there were definitely a lot more than had been there before.  Unconsciously, he fingered the handle of his gunblade, the feel of it bringing a sense of confidence back.  He could fight them, he didn't doubt that; after all, he lost to no one, but it wasn't their talents, or lack thereof that concerned him- it was their sheer numbers.  He would be outnumbered to an extent that would mean his capture or death; he couldn't risk any of those yet. Not when he had almost no information as to whether or not these were even the people they were looking for, much less people who would show him the courtesy of mercy.  He scowled at the thought.  Mercy.  Like he needed mercy.

"Seifer Almasy.  So it is you," said a voice from behind his tree.  Stunned but trained not to express it, he continued to keep himself still, cautious to the sense of familiarity wrapped around the words.  

He heard a soft chuckle.  

"Come out Seifer.  It's too late to play games," the same voice mocked.  Frown lines became a visible sight as he tried to find a connection between the voice and his memories but found no thread that led him to a larger picture.  Aware that she was still waiting for his reaction, he retrieved his thoughts and carefully blanked his expression as he slid out of the shadows to come face to face with the woman.

His gazed swept over her, calculating and measuring but stopped, stunned as he landed on an item tied to her waist.  For as far as he knew, there was only one person who could wield what the woman carried now and that person was currently locked in a closet. 

For, on the waist of the woman who had called him out, was the almost identical whip of Quistis Trepe, coiled and bound.  

*****

A/N: And it's Chapter 8, packaged all nice and neat.  Boring chapter, I know, but I needed to make some parts of the story clear before I moved on.  

Next Chapter:  Who the hell is Nela?  And she wields a whip?  What is Quistis doing up there and just where in the world did Rinoa and Irvine disappear to?  

All this and more on the next chapter of… *Insert corny dramatic music*… 'One Last Breath'!  

I think this is becoming a less angsty fanfiction than I was aiming for in the beginning.  Darn… 

This chapter was fairly hard for me to write and the editations of my beta reader picked out a few mistakes I didn't notice.  Thank goodness for editors and beta readers.  Anyways, enjoy the boring chapter in safe assurance that it will mean something.  Eventually. 


	9. Chapter 9: Death is my only obstacle

The island reminded her slightly of home, however odd that seemed.  Granted, it was out in the middle of nowhere, and granted, it was likely, they'd probably be here for a while, but Rinoa felt, for the first time in the last, few, long days, calm.  She sat on a flat rock near the top of a rocky hill-like structure at the edge of the water and watched the darting splashes of silver that skimmed the water's surface.  It was, like the rest of the days, blue and sunny.  It was the few things Rinoa did not complain about.  Unlike Irvine, who had decided two days ago, that the sun was a pain in the ass and believed cursing at it every few seconds would speed up its descent. 

If she knew how to, Rinoa would've muted him just to get a few precious moments of privacy.

"Rinoa!  The fishes are done!"  Irvine voice's raised high above the sound of rushing waves and carried over loud enough for Rinoa to hear.  Rising, she swiped at any remainders of sand and made her way towards the faint outline of the fire at the other end of the beach.

How long would they be here, she wondered as she walked.  They had enough coconuts and various exotic fruits to last them a while, and should that ran out, which she doubt would, there were always the fishes that seemed to stay in quite shallow water.  But what of Squall?  And Garden?  And SeeD?  What of their lives and their families?  She couldn't live the rest of her life on a deserted island.  There was so much she wanted to do and so much she wanted to accomplish.  Unconsciously, she bit her bottom lip, the tears already threatening to fall.  They had to get out of here.  They had to.

----------------------

She wouldn't allow the beatings of her heart distract her, or the indescribable joy at seeing him blind her.  She hadn't expected him and, by the looks of it, he had not counted upon seeing her.  A mutual feeling, but she wanted to believe that he remembered her, however short their time together was. 

"Seifer Almasy", she murmured the name under her breath, the sound of it rolling of her tongue.  But he only looked at her and her hopes fell as she realized that he looked as if they had never met and were like strangers running into each other, rather than the friends they once were.  No matter, she decided, uncurling her whip.  She would take him back and he would remember her over time - time she had longed for, for years now.

Acknowledging the challenge, Seifer grasped the hilt of Hyperion and held it in front of him, daring her to make the first move. 

She did not hesitate.  With a flick, the whip followed the movement of her wrist and lashed out at Seifer, aiming skillfully for his neck.  In a flash, he side-stepped, and the whip instead caught the tree behind him but Nara did not seem worried.  With an almost idle gesture, she followed with another attack, watching the movements of Seifer's feet.  This time, Hyperion was used to block the frontal attack and the end of the whip caught around its center, wrapping itself firmly around the gun-blade.  Smirking a bit, Seifer swung the blade behind him and the force of it pulled Nara forward.  Caught by surprise, she nearly fell on the ground in front of him, but countered as her training taught her, pulling on her whip for support.  Back and forth the two went, and each blow became more and more accurate, as each began to predict the movements of the other.  It was an even match, but at the last moment, Nara swung around Seifer, almost as if she was dancing.

The whip caught around his neck and tightened. 

It was the crack of another whip that had Seifer gritting his teeth.

Nara's face contorted into one of utter disgust.

"Let him go," said Quistis, and though her voice seemed shaky, it had recovered strength.  Still, Seifer wished the woman would stay where she was told to; he wasn't that cold to wish for her early death.

The whip around his neck tightened and all other thoughts became of lesser importance.

Nara's grip did not loosen - the capture of Seifer was vital to her both personally and professionally, and the appearance of a SeeD that could hardly stand on her feet could not and would not interfere. 

With her own whip effectively around Nara's neck, Quistis pulled even harder, a threat identical to the one Nara had on Seifer.  Still, it provoked no response from Nara, who merely raised a sculptured eyebrow.  The three stood utterly still for a few seconds before Quistis snatched a small blade from her boot and aimed it right for Nara's wielding arm.  She couldn't kill her, not with so many unanswered questions, but letting her suffocate Seifer wasn't an option either. 

The unexpected movement surprised both of the other parties and Nara's grip loosened enough in anticipation for Seifer to effectively release himself before the small blade implanted itself in the back of Nara's hand.  Dropping the whip, she clutched her injury with her other hand, anger starting to consume the shock and pain.  But when she looked up, the two SeeDs were gone, and not even the briefest outline of bodies could be made.

----------------------

The shrubbery provided enough cover for them that Seifer didn't have to worry about footprints and the only sound he could pick up was the sound of Quistis' boots on the thick foliage that lay over the forest floor.  It made him no less alert but the deeper they went into the forest, the less tense he became.  Behind him, Quistis kept a steady speed, face set in grim determination, although against what, he wasn't sure.  Already deep into the night hours, the heavy canopy and thick foliage made it hard to make out shapes and even harder to find shelter.  Their hurried steps slowed to a walk as both realized any immediate danger had passed. 

"We should camp for the night," said Quistis.  Seifer nodded in agreement.  The shadows played along the surfaces of the trees and made the forest itself more intimidating.  Quistis hugged herself slightly, realizing that the wind had started picking up.  She didn't quite mind though.  For the moment, she felt calm and her worries seemed, at that second, nonexistent. 

"Here."  Brought back to reality, Quistis blinked, her focus returning to Seifer, who had his back turned to her and had made his way up ahead to look at something she couldn't make out in the dark.  Careful where she was stepping, she made her way to him, and found herself staring into medium sized cave that was draped with vines and practically sheltered by a nearby large tree.  She ducked her head at the entrance, and found the space to be cramped but they weren't staying long and she'd seen worse.  She continued her way in, running her hand against the wall to find the back of the cave.  It wasn't very deep but not so shallow that they would be easily picked out.  The vines would be manipulated to cover the opening of the cave for the night and they'd need to cover their prints very early the next morning, but for now, this would do.  It wasn't for the sudden spark of light did she notice she had been almost completely enveloped in dark. Shielding her eyes slightly at the burst of light, Quistis watched as Seifer added dry wood to the growing fire.  The flames seem to run across his features, outlining them in a contrast of both shadows and light.  What secrets did he hide, she wondered, behind the wall that he'd long built for himself?  For as long as she'd known him, Quistis had never seem to able to reach him and when she thought she was close, he seemed to put up another door.  Perhaps she hadn't tried enough- her focus had always been Squall, she realized shamefully.  Did she miss everything going on around her because of it?

Suddenly, Seifer lifted his eyes from his task and she was caught in that intense green. Quistis felt her cheeks burn, despite finding herself committing no crime.  Seifer's an attractive man, and it was natural to notice.  It means nothing, she assured herself, and cleared a spot to sit.  There was silence for a long while, as both parties merely stared at the flames that sparked up and down, running enlarged shadows across the walls of the caves.  It was awkward, for Quistis knew that Seifer no doubt knew of her condition by now.  She didn't have to explain anything to him, but felt odd nonetheless.

"Does Cid know?" Seifer asked, breaking the silence.  She shook her head in answer. 

"You shouldn't be here.  You should be at Balamb. You're not suited for the mission."  The almost flat tone the remark was delivered in made Quistis wince.  She had every qualification and all the skills to undertake this mission.  Her intelligence hadn't lowered because she was sick and nor did her wits.  She would find a way to control her fainting spells and it wasn't as if they came often.  It had been bad timing before, that was all.

"This mission was assigned to the both of us," she countered. Seifer turned bland eyes on her, and she glared right back, determination set in her features.

"This mission was assigned with the assumption that we were both fit for it.  You have proven that assumption wrong."

"I will see this mission until the end, "she replied, icy anger coating her words.  It was a tactic she used often, a teacher that would not take excuses or useless words. 

It was a tactic Seifer always found ways to work around. 

"Until your end or its?" he asked. 

"Whichever comes first." 

His voice wasn't flat now. 

"You're killing yourself on purpose," he accused, not knowing exactly what it was he should've felt with such a revelation.

Silence was his only response. 

He had to send her back, and let Cid know.  It would be the only way he could assure that she would get help.  The only way he could guarantee her safety. 

"You are going back to Balamb," he repeated.  She grew even more irritated at the repetition.  She would not go back to Balamb, would not go back to that pit hole that she had dug for herself.  She loved her friends, but her life at Balamb held no more meaning for her and with her death, she wanted to find a plane of existence that gave her peace.  She needed to finish this mission because she refused to die a failure.

"I will not go back there!  You can't send me back.  Send me on a train and I'll stop at the first drop-off.  Send me on a boat and I'll take another back.   I will finish this mission, and whether I do that with or without you is up to you," she finished curtly and dared him to counter. 

"You are not fit for this mission," he merely stated and turned to look her in the eye.  "You will die if you keep going." 

"I will die at Balamb!  Everyone dies Seifer, apparently a fact that continues to elude you.  Balamb has nothing for me!  I will not continue to ro-," she cut herself off, catching her own words before they fell out.  Of all the people to spill her guts, Seifer was the very lowest on the list.  Her cheeks became red once again, but she held his gaze for a second longer to prove she was serious, before standing and making her way to the back of the cave where the light didn't quite reach. 

"What makes you so unhappy Quistis?" 

The words stopped her cold, and the tone sent shivers up her spine.  She wanted to tell him, wanted very much to let someone know what she went through, what she continued to go through, but after a moment's hesitation, she continued her steps and left the question unanswered. 

----------------

A/N:  Whoa, what a damn late update. Lol.  Yes, and now my beta reader has decided to go kick-ass on me and make me write more.  I think she'll forget about it soon.. looks around nervously..

Next Chapter:  Where are Quistis and Seifer going now?  What exactly does Nara play in both Seifer's life and the story altogether?  And where does the plot finally come in? LOL.  In time. ;


End file.
